leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Game Boy
, |type=Accessory |colors= |smw=yes |dk=yes }} The Super Game Boy (Japanese: スーパーゲームボーイ Super Game Boy) is an accessory released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It plugs into the cartridge slot of the SNES. It is used to play Game Boy games on a TV set. It is succeeded by the Super Game Boy 2, the Nintendo 64's Transfer Pak and Nintendo GameCube's Game Boy Player, all of which are very similar in function. The Super Game Boy can be used to play any cartridges for the original Game Boy and any black Game Boy Color cartridges. It cannot be used to play any Game Boy Color-exclusive games. Some Game Boy games included enhanced Super Game Boy features, allowing compatible games to be displayed in full color with a special border. Some games also had enhanced sound capabilities on the Super Game Boy. The Game Boy Player cannot activate any of these special enhancements. The Super Game Boy allows users to change the general color palette, changing the overall appearance of the game. Players can choose from a set of default palette settings, including one that automatically boots with the game, or create custom settings. These changes only remain as long as the game is running and do not remain on either the Super Game Boy or the game if the SNES is turned off. Pokémon games |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | | Core series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | | Core series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | | Core series RPG | |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | style=" " | | Core series RPG | style=" " | 1998 |} Game Boy Color Pokémon games Although designed for the Game Boy Color, these Pokémon games can also be played on the Game Boy, thus can also be played on the Super Game Boy. The Super Game Boy will not display the full color of Gold and Silver, it will merely apply a color palette as if it were a black and white original Game Boy game. There is also an unused Super Game Boy border designed for , despite the fact that it cannot be played on the Game Boy. |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | | Card game | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | Pokémon Pinball | Pinball | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF" | style=" " | | Core series RPG | style=" " | 1999 |} Controller Third-party manufacturer released a controller specially designed for the Super Game Boy entitled the SGB Commander. Aside from the regular Game Boy buttons (A, B, Start, Select), the controller also had four extra buttons for use with the Super Game Boy. These buttons could mute the sound, increase or reduce the speed of the game, change the color palette, and modify the display window. The peripheral was released in Japan only. Gallery Generation I File:Japanese_RedTitle_SGB.png| File:Japanese_GreenTitle_SGB.png| File:Japanese_BlueTitle_SGB.png| File:Japanese_YellowTitle_SGB.png| File:RedTitle_SGB.png| File:BlueTitle_SGB.png| File:YellowTitle SGB.png| File:Pokemon TCG JP SGB Border.png| File:Pokemon TCG International SGB Border.png| File:Pokemon Pinball Japan SGB Border.png| (Japan) File:Pokemon Pinball US SGB Border.png| (North America) File:Pokemon Pinball Europe SGB Border.png| (Europe) Generation II Japanese GoldTitle SGB.png| Japanese SilverTitle SGB.png| GoldTitle SGB.png| SilverTitle SGB.png| SGB Crystal unused E.png| Other File:Super Game Boy Super Famicom.png|The Super Game Boy (Japan model) Trivia * The Super Game Boy borders used in Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold and Silver Versions are also used in the Game Boy Tower feature from the Pokémon Stadium series. Category:Electronic devices Category:Peripherals it:Super Game Boy ja:スーパーゲームボーイ zh:Super Game Boy